The present exemplary embodiments relate to cap analysis using imaging techniques. It finds particular application in conjunction with capping and filling stations of a container processing system, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiments are also amenable to other like applications.
By way of background, a major problem for beverage suppliers is the undesired phenomenon of having container caps disposed on containers such that the consumer has difficulty removing them. There are constant complaints about this difficulty, and with an aging population (e.g. Baby Boom generation), it is anticipated that this problem with containers could become an even bigger problem.
Also, problems exist in situations where the cap is not turned onto the bottle sufficiently or properly. In these cases, for example, the cap may not be sealed properly, among other possibilities, and could have leakage problems.